prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming Girl
is a song sung by Kasugano Urara that appears in the second vocal album Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ashita kara umarekawaru atarashī watashi wo mite! Unmei wa kono te no naka de hajikete iku kiseki yumemiru on'nanoko♪ Hitori demo mezashiteku yume ga atta Tochū de ikigire shite mo kaidan nobotte... Me no mae ni hidakareta mabushī basho Nando mo nando mo negai tsudzuketa... Kokoro ga oresōna yoru koeta toki Nanika ga ugokidashite hito wa kawaru no Watashi dake no tame naraba kon'na ni wa ganbarenai Min'na to te wo tsunagi atte kanaeru yume ga aru Ashita kara umarekawaru atarashī watashi wo mite! Unmei wa kono te no naka de hajikete iku kiseki yumemiru on'nanoko♪ Futo saikin ki ga tsuita koto ga aru no Min'na no kimochi ga senaka oshite kureteru... Hitori de wa ajiwaenai kono nukumori Nando mo nando mo mune de kamishimeta... Kokoro ga fukuramu toki wa itsu datte Yorokobi wakachi aeru tomo ga iru koto Watashi dake no yume janai ōkisa ni michibikare Min'na to deaeta nda yo ne me ga shira atsuku naru Ano hi kara hajimatteta aratana shinario tachi Kibō wo tsuyoku dakishimete kakugo wo kimechau yo yumemiru on'nanoko♪ Watashi dake no tame naraba kon'na ni wa ganbarenai Min'na to te wo tsunagi atte kanaeru yume ga aru Ashita kara umarekawaru atarashī watashi wo mite! Unmei wa kono te no naka de hajikete iku kiseki yumemiru on'nanoko♪ |-|Kanji= 明日から生まれ変わる　新しいわたしを見て！ 運命はこの手の中で　ハジケていく奇跡　夢みる女の子♪ 1人でも目指してく　夢があった 途中で息切れしても　階段昇って・・・ 目の前に開かれた　眩しい場所 何度も何度も　願い続けた・・・ 心が折れそうな夜　越えた時 何かが動き出して　人は変わるの わたしだけのためならば　こんなにはガンバレない みんなと手をつなぎあって　叶える夢がある 明日から生まれ変わる　新しいわたしを見て！ 運命はこの手の中で　ハジケていく奇跡　夢みる女の子♪ ふと最近気がついた　事があるの みんなの気持ちが背中　押してくれてる・・・ 1人では味わえない　この温もり 何度も何度も　胸で噛み締めた・・・ 心がふくらむ時は　いつだって 喜び分かち合える　友がいること わたしだけの夢じゃない　大きさに導かれ みんなと出会えたんだよね　目がしら熱くなる あの日から始まってた　新たなシナリオたち 希望を強く抱きしめて　覚悟をキメちゃうよ　夢見る女の子♪ わたしだけのためならば　こんなにはガンバレない みんなと手をつなぎあって　叶える夢がある 明日から生まれ変わる　新しいわたしを見て！ 運命はこの手の中で　ハジケていく奇跡　夢みる女の子♪ |-| English= Look out for the new me who will be born tomorrow! With my destiny within my hands, a miracle will come bursting out of this dreaming girl♪ Even though I am out of breath from climbing towards my dream I will continue to keep my eyes on it... Your never ending wishes will lead you to a dazzling place That appears right in front of your eyes... As time passes by, it falls upon a broken heart But it will come alive again as people move towards change I will do my best to become who I am meant to be When everyone's hands are linked, our dreams will be come true Look out for the new me who will be born tomorrow! With my destiny within my hands, a miracle will come bursting out of this dreaming girl♪ These days I have come to realize that I am encouraged by all of your feelings... This warmth cannot be experienced if I am alone I felt it in my heart again and a again... Every time I share my joy with my friends My heart begins to swell This dream is not entirely my own as all of us are being guided our dreams Ever since my first meeting with all of you, my gaze is filled with warmth At the start of a new day, a new scenario will begin With strength and determination, I will embrace the hope of a dreaming girl♪ I will do my best to become who I am meant to be When everyone's hands are linked, our dreams will be come true Look out for the new me who will be born tomorrow! With my destiny within my hands, a miracle will come bursting out of this dreaming girl♪ Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Music